Split Existence
by TokehGecko
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi. Forced to protect each other as they are forced into a situation where they are twin brothers. If one dies, the other dies...
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: I'm lazy.

---

On the night of Mizuki's betrayal, Naruto exploded with anger. Instead of merely defeating Mizuki, Naruto, or Kyuubi, killed him. Naruto's anger resulted in the destruction of the seal on his stomach. Iruka wasn't hurt by Mizuki, but killed, so Naruto's outburst was even greater. Naruto was split into two bodies. One was the Kyuubi, the other was Naruto.

The power of both Naruto and Kyuubi got divided. Kyuubi was more used to having this much power and immediately killed Mizuki. When he wanted to kill Naruto, the Third Hokage appeared and another fight occurred. But the Third was too late to safe Naruto.

When Naruto was on the verge of death, The Third noticed that the other Naruto, who was Kyuubi, fell to the ground as well. With blood pouring out of his mouth and not a single wound on his body, there was only one explanation. If Naruto dies, then Kyuubi dies. Finding this out himself, Kyuubi rushed over to Naruto and healed him with all his Chakra. So he could save him and himself. The Third simply watched in understanding as a few Jounins entered the scenery as well.

After a short minute, with Naruto unconscious, Kyuubi turned to the Third. **_"It seems your Fourth Hokage has put me in quite the predicament, Third Hokage..."_**

The old man nodded his head. "You are now one and the same, but have two bodies now. If I'm guessing right, your Chakra is equally divided as well, otherwise I would have been long dead..." He murmured. "With this many Shinobis here, we can kill you. Even if you fight with your full power, which will be fifty percent, you can not beat all of us. Other than that, you healing Naruto has taken quite some Chakra as well, since Naruto was actually dieing because of your split-up."

Kyuubi, in Naruto's body, snarled. **_"So, you can kill me. But if you kill me, you kill Naruto as well."_**

The Sandaime nodded his head. "True, and we are not harsh humans, are we? So I will make you a suggestion. Become a Leaf Genin and Naruto's older twin brother."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. **_"You are insane, human. You expect me to become a human and be his brother? Do you not know who I am?"_**

The Hokage chuckled. "Do you have any choice, Kyuubi? You can take Naruto's body and run from us, hoping we will never find you. But... If you do that now, we'll hunt you down immediately and kill you..." The Third let his awesome Killer Intent out to show he was serious.

Kyuubi, being Kyuubi, wasn't really fazed, but realized his body couldn't move because of the Killer Intent. **_"Damn this..."_**

"As I expected, you're almost out of Chakra thanks to healing Naruto... You can not even beat little old me..." The Third said as he let his Killer Intent fade away. "So consider this blackmail, Kyuubi no Kitsune..." He took out a pipe and put it in his mouth. A few seconds later, smoke came out. "Do as I say, or I will kill you. Do this for Naruto... and for yourself."

Kyuubi growled. **_"A human I am now... A Leaf Shinobi... Heh, I will find a way to get out of this..."_**

The Sandaime chuckled. "Even if you do that... You'll have to protect Naruto. If he dies, you die as well... And Naruto, wants to become a Hokage..." He ended with an even bigger chuckle.

---

**Split Existence**

---

When Naruto woke up, he saw himself and the Third Hokage next to his bed. "Wha- huh?"

"Indeed." The Hokage nodded. "Rest, young one. Everything will be explained later on. For now, you have to sleep."

A few hours later, Naruto woke up and found only the Hokage next to his bed. "Naruto. You've gotten through quite a lot of things haven't you?"

"Ah..." Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked outside. It was already night. "So... I have the Kyuubi inside of me?"

The Third smiled sadly at the child. "You did, but not anymore..."

And then the Sandaime's explanation came, also with the new information of having an older twin brother, who was, of course, the Kyuubi. Naruto, at first, was mad at the Kyuubi, but realized the Kyuubi didn't have a choice but to live now. Even if he somehow got killed, he would die as well...

As the explanation ended, Naruto still was not informed about everything. "Naruto, he will live at your place. He looks just like you and since you two somehow are connected, I think it would be best if you two got to know each other better as well."

Naruto nodded his head. He didn't have anything to say in this matter anyway. "Ne, old man... Can I stay here for the night?"

The Third smiled sadly and saw confusion and sadness dancing with each other in the younger one's eyes. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

---

The next day, the Third brought Naruto home, along with a headband, proof of being a Genin. The Third knew Naruto had learned the Kage Bunshin. He had told all instructors that the day of dividing teams and assigning Jounin Instructors would be put off for three days.

"**_Heh, so the little human returns. Ah, and the old one as well."_** Kyuubi said as he was seated on a couch full of scrapes and rips. **_"I am the great Demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Respect me and I won't hurt you too much..."_**

"Kyuubi, we will have to come up with a name for you..." Sarutobi said as he threw the other Naruto a headband. "I hereby welcome you as a Konoha Genin."

"_**Genin? What does that mean?"**_

"We work with Ranks here, Kyuubi. Genin is the lowest, then comes Chuunin and Jounin. We also have special forces, or ANBU and Hunter-nins. And we have me, the Hokage."

"What I want to become..." Naruto whispered, still unsure how to act around the other Naruto.

"_**Who wants to become a pathetic Hokage? We could stay Genin forever and have it more easy. Being Hokage means a lot of work, as I see it."**_

The Third chuckled. "Very true. But the higher your rank is, the higher the missions you receive will be and... the more money you get for missions."

Kyuubi shook his head. **_"Money? Missions? Just send me on assassinations or something. It'll be more easy like that..."_**

"If you want to have assassination missions, then you'll have to walk the path of Genin, Chuunin and most probably ANBU too, Kyuubi... In three days, you two will be put together in a team along with another Genin and a Jounin Instructor. Since you two are both dead-last, you'll be put together with Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin Instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

"_**Names mean nothing to me."**_

"Sasuke? Why is that bastard in my team!" Naruto yelled out, but remembered who was in the room and shut up immediately.

"**_And what's wrong with you?" _**Kyuubi let out annoyed. **_"Why do you fear me so? Is it because of my awesome presence? Or just because I'm the great almighty Kyuubi, hm?"_**

The Third glared at him.

"**_Unfortunately, I can not kill you and the old human here... If I do, the result will surely be death for me, since you are so weak." _**The Kyuubi said. **_"The two of us need to become stronger, or rather, you need to become a LOT stronger. So, we need to get along. We will train a lot. There is no need for you to change your behaviour... Or maybe, that might be best. As I am put in this situation, I am your older brother, so you need to listen to me always."_**

Naruto nodded his head. The Third stepped forward. "Naruto, you don't always have to listen to the Kyuubi."

---

In the days before the formations of Genin Teams would be announced, Kyuubi and Naruto trained together, Kyuubi ordered Naruto around and they got along... better than before.

They looked a lot alike. Naruto looked exactly the same as before, but the other Naruto, who was Kyuubi, had a little wilder hair, red eyes, fangs and claws. Sometimes, Kyuubi walked on all four out of habit, which made Naruto laugh sometimes... Which made Kyuubi punch Naruto in the face, hard.

The clothing changed however. The Kyuubi was a lot into stealth and silent-killing. He wore dark-red clothes, while Naruto wore dark blue clothes. Naruto came up with a name for Kyuubi, which was Kuro Yakunan. Dark and Evil as a name, very original, Kyuubi had dryly pointed out on day two.

"_**Ok, pathetic human... You and me have the same amount of Stamina and Chakra. We need to become stronger, so we will train as much as we can. I can already deal with this much Chakra, but you can't, so you'll have to Chakra Exercises first."**_

"Could you call me something else instead of pathetic human?" Naruto let out.

"_**No."**_

---

'This is Naruto?' Sakura thought. 'His clothes and... why is the dead-last wearing a mask? And he's being awfully silent.' Sakura shrugged and turned to Sasuke.

The Third had come to Naruto's place yesterday and told him and Kyuubi that they wouldn't be put into the same team.

The Kyuubi had forced him to change clothes. He now wore black pants, black sandals and a dark blue vest. His arms and legs couldn't be seen for a reason, because Kyuubi made sure there was lot of weight on them. He also wore a black mask with dark blue stripes. This mask was also very heavy. And yes, it was of a fox. He had weighted finger-less gloves and weighted sandals. His spiky hair could still be seen.

Naruto had come in silently, very unlike him, Sasuke had noted. 'He's definitely different. What happened? Someone finally told him his clothes were horrible? And where is this Kakashi guy?'

The Kyuubi told Naruto that he didn't need to be so cheerful all the time and always smiling, laughing and... well, being as loud as he was. Instead, Kyuubi told him to observe the people around him always, find out their weaknesses even when they're not fighting, since anyone could become your enemy. There were no such things as friendships or love, there was only war and pain. But there was sex, whatever that was...

Kyuubi told him to ask him that in a few months.

When Kakashi appeared, Naruto immediately tried to analyze him, as Kyuubi had described observing. He had already tried to analyze Sasuke and Sakura, but all he could do was watch Sakura's face and he didn't really want to watch Sasuke. And yeah, it was really hard for him to remain quiet like this.

The Kyuubi had also told him something very disturbing. If he ever went out to on missions, he was supposed to not die. If he died, then Kyuubi died... and vice versa. In a way, it was comforting, since the Kyuubi cared about him not dieing.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said.

Naruto simply walked up the stairs. He really wanted to learn how Kakashi vanished like that. Maybe the Kyuubi could teach him that when he got home? Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto.

"Ok." Kakashi started as they were all on the roof. "Let's get this over with. I am Kakashi, I like some things, I have a few hobbies and my dreams are none of your business... Now, tell me yours or I'll demote all of you to Academy Students."

All of them scowled. "You go first, pinkhead."

"My name is Haruno Sakura... I like... My dream is to be with..." Sasuke was tempted to punch her by now... "And I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!"

Naruto flinched. Maybe the Kyuubi could teach him how to deal with hatred too... It just really hurt him.

"Next up, black-haired kid." Kakashi instructed.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike few things and like even less. I'd rather call it an ambition than a dream; I have to kill a certain man..."

"Ok, last."

Kyuubi told him not to let anyone know too much about him. "I am... Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want anyone to know who I am or what I do..."

"Idiot, everyone knows you're Uzumaki Naruto, the dead-last!" Sakura shrieked. "Don't try to sound so cool!"

Naruto, behind his mask, pouted at Sakura. But the mask made it look as if Naruto glared at her. Which irked Sakura a bit. "But..."

"It's okay." Kakashi said. "I know enough. Meet me tomorrow at nine on the training grounds. Try and find me with this Chakra Signature..." Kakashi flared his Chakra up. "If you don't and you're late, you'll become an Academy Student again. Also, don't eat breakfast, otherwise you'll throw up."

As Kakashi disappeared another guy appeared. Sasuke and Sakura frowned. This guy looked just like Naruto. Also with the same mask and clothes. Only, his vest was dark red, and the lines on this guy's mask were dark red. Other than that, all was the same.

"**_Oy, pathetic little hu-... Naruto, let's tra-, let's go home."_** The guy let out.

"Ok, Kuro-nii-san!" Naruto let out, but the Kyuubi punched him out in the neck for that silly remark.

"**_Excuse me."_** Kuro Yakunan said as he picked Naruto up and vanished again. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other weirdly. Since when did Naruto have a brother? And that voice of him, was really creepy, too...

"Sasuke-kun? Ne, Sasuke-kun? Want to go for a walk with me and talk?"

"No."

---

"**_This Genin Stuff is really vexing. I hate having become a human even more now..."_** Kyuubi whined as Naruto woke up. They were home now. **_"Oy, pathetic creature, we need to train you more. I know you have a Test tomorrow, so I want you to be ready for it. We both need to become Assassins and you're just too weak for that still..."_**

"Ok, Kuro-nii-san!" Naruto let out.

"**_And don't call me that, weakling!"_** Kyuubi roared as he grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him into a chair.

After a few days, Naruto had started calling Kyuubi Kuro-nii-san, but it wasn't much appreciated. Even though Kyuubi treated him harshly, Kyuubi was someone who would forever be by his side. Sure, sometimes Kyuubi would hurt him, but at least he would never kill him or let him die. He would actually protect him...

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"_**Master."**_

"No way!"

Kyuubi roared again. **_"I don't care, but don't call me Kuro-nii-san! Now, to more important things. Are you getting used to the weight?"_**

"Nooo..." Naruto whined. "It's too heavy! Can't you make it less!"

Kyuubi shook his head. **_"No, you have to get used to it fast. I don't want a weakling as a little brother, especially not a slow weakling! But unfortunately, I think you'll always be a weakling..."_**

"Hey!"

"_**Silence. Next thing we'll do is..."**_

"Ne, Kyuubi?" Naruto interrupted. "When people say they hate me, what do I do?"

"_**Just kill them."**_

Naruto sweatdropped. "And if I can't do that?"

"_**Hate them back for a while... until you can kill them."**_

Naruto frowned. "And what if I don't want to kill them?"

Kyuubi sighed. **_"You are one of the most annoying humans I have ever seen... Then you just have to hurt that person a lot, until he or she doesn't hate you anymore. I do not know any other ways to deal with hatred..."_**

"Hey, Kyuubi... Kakashi-sensei and you both know how to appear and disappear just like that! Can you teach me that?"

Kyuubi growled. **_"What do you think your weights are for? You need speed to be able to do that!"_**

Naruto grinned behind his mask. "Ok! Give me more weights then!"

Kyuubi chuckled evilly. **_"That's the spirit!"_**

When they needed to buy stuff, Kyuubi simply transformed into a Jounin and bought lots of weighted stuff, with money he got from the Hokage. The Third understood the situation, so he gave money, albeit not much. And with Naruto goofing around in front of the shop, the shopkeeper knew it wasn't Naruto in Henge. In that case, the two did have the same Chakra Signatures...

---

The next day, Naruto approached the training area where he could sense Kakashi's Chakra Signature. The Kyuubi had taught him how to do that. When he arrived, he found Sasuke and Sakura waiting.

'Hn. So the dead-last can at least sense a Chakra Signature. I'm somewhat impressed.' Sasuke thought. 'Although Kakashi is not here...' He looked at Naruto again and was surprised to see him a bit winded. "What's wrong, dobe? Did it take you so much to be able to find Kakashi's Chakra Presence?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke behind his mask. "You bastard! Do you want to fight!"

Sasuke frowned. 'Ok, although he looks differently and is quieter, he still is really Naruto...'

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can't you just stay quiet, Naruto? Your voice is really annoying."

"Yeah, it gives me brain damage..." Sasuke added.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke agreed with her. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it, Sasuke-kun?" She squealed as she approached Sasuke.

Sasuke glared. "Don't come closer."

Naruto was sweatdropping again.

An hour later, Kakashi appeared. "Good to see you all here! And on time, too!"

"Unlike some people..." Someone mumbled.

"Ok, this will be a test. I've got two bells. Get them and you'll be Genin. Don't get them and you'll be Academy Student again. Come at with intent to kill, otherwise you'll definitely fail."

The trio in front of him nodded. After that, they all jumped into the bushes or trees... 'Good, they all know how important it is to use stealth for this.'

The day before, Kyuubi told him that the best way to fight an opponent, is to be invisible or really fast. Stealth was very important. Hence, the dark clothes he now wore. But Kyuubi also told him not to show Kakashi too much of his skills, which weren't many. They were working more on Chakra Control and speed in these last few days.

Naruto hadn't gotten used to the weights yet, so he was still as slow as they come... And his Chakra Control. Let's just say Naruto was a slow learner. But he did know the Kage Bunshin...

And he knew now that it was more important to observe than to fight immediately.

So he was watching how Sakura fell for a Genjutsu Trap, something he knew now not to do. He also saw Sasuke fire off a Fire Technique and use good, fast Taijutsu. Kakashi buried him with another Jutsu. Somehow, he could hear the technique, even from how far he was. His ears have gotten better, he figured. 'Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, hm? It's a shame Kyuubi doesn't know many Jutsus...'

He remembered what he had said when he asked the Demon about Jutsus. **_"I have few. Who needs Jutsus when you have as much Chakra as I do?"_**

'Damn it, Kyuubi, why didn't you teach me at least one Jutsu you know?' Naruto thought as he observed how Kakashi continued reading in some kind of book.

'_**Hey, I heard that, you silly human!'**_

Naruto looked all around him and nearly fell off the branch he was standing on. Because of that movement, Kakashi knew where he was and had appeared in front of him. "Hey, Naruto..."

Naruto let himself fall downwards and tried to think of what to do as Kakashi came descending towards him. In air, he performed a few seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi saw how Clones came barging towards him. Some of the transformed into small animals and ran into several directions. The real Naruto had also transformed into a squirrel and had run away. Or was it a bird? Damn, he lost sight of the Genin thanks to all the Clones he created. He quickly disposed of the Clones by simple hits.

'Not bad for a Genin. He can sure escape well...' Kakashi thought as Naruto was untraceable again. The Jounin shrugged and walked into the clearing again.

He had heard a scream before and knew it belonged to Sakura. So he wasn't surprised to see Sakura out cold in front of Sasuke's head. "So, Sasuke-kun... Care to get out of there? I'm almost finished with my book... I only brought one, so... Make this more enjoyable for me."

And then, Naruto appeared in the clearing and threw several Kunais at him. Kakashi simply dodged most of them and caught three. He heard a few 'poofs' and saw that the Kunais he had dodged were Kage Bunshin and were now rushing towards him from behind. With simple short kicks, without even looking at them, Kakashi dealt with the clones and kept reading the book in his hands.

The three Kunais in his left hand 'poofed' as well, but Kakashi immediately punched all of them once. "It's a pity, isn't it? That a Kage Bunshin is already dispelled with one single touch? And they do take a lot of Chakra, don't they?" He said with a bored voice, flipping a page.

Naruto glared from behind his mask. 'Damn it, I can do only one technique!'

'_**Apparently, I can hear your thoughts, human.'**_

Naruto looked all around himself again. 'Huh?'

'_**I imagine, with someone who is as dumb as you are, that you're trying to look for me around you... I'm far away, but we can communicate with each other, because we are... actually one, I guess... This is good. If you are in trouble, you can at least let me know this...'**_

'Huh?'

'_**Idiotic human! We can talk to each others by thinking it if we can not see each other! It is not hard to understand! Use your brains! What are you doing now?'**_

"I'm fighting Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto let out.

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

'_**Hello? What are you doing right now!'**_

"I just told you! Are you deaf or something?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

'_**Apparently you're not able to talk to me anymore, can you still hear me, human?'**_

Naruto sighed. 'That stupid deaf old demon...'

'_**Hey! Fucking human! You're lucky I can't kill you, but be sure to feel pain when I see you next time!'**_

Naruto panicked. "No! No! I didn't say anything!"

Now Kakashi was really confused. Sasuke was having a few question marks dancing around his face.

'**_Yeah... good, be silent now, yeah... But I'm still going to hurt you, don't worry...' _**Naruto could hear the sadistic tone, but realized something at the same time.

'Oh! So you can only hear me when I think it, huh?'

'_**Of course, you fool! Have you been talking out loud, then!'**_

Naruto scratched the back of his head. 'Well...'

'_**You are really stupid.'**_

'Tcheh, how the hell am I supposed to know this!'

'**_What are you doing right now!'_** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto sighed. 'I'm fighting Kakashi-sensei.'

'_**And?'**_

'Well, I can only use Kage Bunshin...'

'_**You're such an idiot. I just finished my Test with the Jounin Instructor. The main thing behind the test is teamwork. Try to cooperate with your team. Don't focus on the bells; just try to render him useless or something.'**_

Naruto nodded his head.

"Are you done mimicking or whatever you're doing?" Kakashi asked, looked a bit concerned at him over his book. "You... are mentally ill or something, Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto pointed at him. "I've figured it out!"

Kakashi simply frowned while Naruto went back into hiding.

---

The test ended well, when Naruto had yelled at Sakura and Sasuke to work together for a total of fifteen times. They constantly kept saying it was better for them to work alone that with him. Until Naruto just started helping Sasuke in the middle of an attack. Seeing that, Sakura started thinking about what Naruto had said about teamwork and joined in as well.

---

After a few months of low-class Ranks, not even worthy of being called D, actually, Naruto finally had enough. Kuro, or Kyuubi, already had finished three or four C-Ranked Missions... And they had a total amount of 18 D-Ranks...

But, it also meant he and Kyuubi had more time to train. Every four days, Naruto added extra weight to his mask, vest, pants, wrists, ankles, neck, chest, back, feet, gloves and sandals. No one could see that, because it was all covered.

His Chakra reserves were a lot higher as well and his Chakra Control was good. He could already do Tree Walking, actually. To Kyuubi, such things came naturally, so he considered it pathetic when he saw that Naruto couldn't do it. After that came Water Walking even...

He didn't have a lot of techniques, but he had three new ones. Kyuubi had showed him how to compress Chakra, put it in his mouth for control and shoot it out. When Kyuubi did this, it was a lot more powerful, but that was because Kyuubi could already control much of the Chakra in his body. Naruto still wasted most of it, because he simply had to get used to it still.

His own Chakra was Dark Blue, Kyuubi's was Dark Red. Normal Chakra was light blue or yellow.

Kyuubi was satisfied with the progress his younger brother had gone through already. **_"Still a pathetic human, but now he can at least defend himself a bit."_**

Yes, without weights, Naruto was fast, real fast. It was about time he got that fast. But Kyuubi told him not to put those weights off unless it was really necessary. If it was for things like protecting his teammates, then never mind, but when his own life was in danger... then he must drop the weights, or the Kyuubi will rip his limbs off...

And now, Naruto had a mission outside of Konoha. Towards the Wave Country...

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all walking out of the gates, following Kakashi and Tazuna. **_'Human, if you're in trouble, let me know a day before you are in trouble, got it! If you mess this up, I will kill you in the afterlife, understood!'_**

Naruto sighed as Kyuubi rambled on in his mind.

Kakashi noticed the sigh and didn't quite understand the blonde kid yet. How come a Genin was wearing a mask, anyway? It was pretty annoying.

"Ne, Naruto? Why are you wearing a mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmmm..." Naruto scratched the mask, as if it was his own forehead.

Sasuke sweatdropped. 'That looks so stupid...'

"Well, I heard that it's important for my opponents not to see who I am!" Naruto let out. "Why, does it bother you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"At least you don't wear those orange clothes anymore." Sakura muttered.

Naruto pouted. If it was anyone else other than Sakura who said that, he would have thrown a fit.

"What was with that sudden change of clothes anyway, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your damn business, bastard!"

Kakashi looked backwards. "Calm down, Naruto. There's no need to yell. We don't want to let all of Wave know we're coming, do we?"

Sasuke shook his head, while Sakura glared at him.

Tazuna was frowning at the weird group that was protecting him. 'I expected the masked kid to be really super silent. Not so occasionally super loud...'

And then there was a puddle...

---

To Be Continued.

Well, new story from me! Next update will be 'Walking the Road!' It's almost done!

I know Naruto is a bit different in this fic, but this is how I think he would be around Kyuubi... in the beginning and after a while. Next chap is the Wave Mission! Oh yeah, also, Iruka died, but Naruto and Iruka didn't really have enough time to bond; Mizuki just killed Iruka immediately when he had found Naruto. So Naruto was upset by it, but not THAT upset. This way, he had already experienced how it is to see someone die.

This fic won't be dark. Seeyaa


	2. Speed Gaining

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Pre-read by Yurusane

---

Kakashi looked at the puddle for only a small moment, but walked on ahead, in the meantime checking if his subordinates had noticed the puddle as well.

Sakura... was having a one-sided conversation with the Uchiha. Kakashi did think she gave Kunoichis a bad name with an attitude like that. He wondered when the fan-girl thing would end.

Sasuke... was trying his best to ignore the pink-haired girl and just trying to impress the others by having a steel-hard expression on his face, Kakashi guessed. The young Uchiha was really uptight, but talented for a Genin.

Naruto... was unreadable thanks to the mask, so he couldn't really tell. But if he were to judge Naruto by his walk, then the Jounin guessed Naruto didn't have a clue either.

Oh well... Here they come, anyway. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu...' Kakashi thought to himself, before chains were wrapped around his replacement and ripped it apart.

Naruto jumped backwards, completely surprised by the sudden attack. Sakura's eyes were widened, while Sasuke prepared himself. "Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura shrieked.

As if the loss of Kakashi didn't occur, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the speed the two assailants were moving in. 'Damn! With my weights on, I won't be able to dodge their attacks!!' Alas, the attack did come from one of the claws of the Demon Brothers.

Sasuke, in the meantime, was doing fine against the other Brother, actually getting rid of the chains both of them were sporting and having a Taijutsu battle with one of them. 'Kakashi can't be beaten that easily...'

Naruto snarled as his sleeve got ripped off, though the claw didn't pierce the weights on his wrist. Naruto tried to respond with a kick, but the Demon Brother backed off. 'Damn!'

'_**From the sounds of your thoughts, you don't need to drop the weights.'**_

Naruto growled a reply to Kyuubi, knowing he wouldn't hear that anyway. 'I saw it... This speed training improved my sight as well, hm? I saw Kakashi use Kawarimi!'

Gripping a Kunai, Naruto and Sasuke both appeared in front of Sakura, as the two Demon Brothers went to kill Tazuna.

Their defense was unnecessarily, as Kakashi appeared and knocked both of them out in an instant. "Nice job, everyone. I didn't expect an attack so soon..."

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura yelled gleefully.

'Show-off...' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and took a look at his right wrist. "Weights, huh, Naruto? You were lucky, because those claws were poisoned."

Naruto nodded. There was no use in hiding the weight on his shoulder as the sleeve was ripped off anyway. He grabbed his sleeve and pouted at it. "Man, I wanted to keep this a secret..." He whined.

Kakashi smiled. "Are there weights anywhere else we should know about, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, Kakashi-sensei!"

And then, Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "You do know you have some explaining to do now, right, Tazuna-san?"

---

**Split Existence**

Chapter 2: Speed Gaining

---

'But it has turned into a higher-ranked Mission, Kuro-nii-san. Shouldn't this be dangerous for me?' Naruto thought towards Kyuubi. 'Even if we do have Kakashi-sensei as a teacher.'

'**_Perhaps it is dangerous for you, but I find it highly unlikely that you would encounter someone powerful enough to deal with Kakashi, who has a Sharingan.' _**Kyuubi thought back. Kyuubi thought it wise to do research about his team and Naruto's team. They didn't find anything about Sasuke, except that the entire Uchiha Clan was no more. Sakura was just a normal Kunoichi, but Kakashi... Definitely something else.

'What about you? You have a mission as well?'

'_**Just a boring D-rank one. Now be quiet and focus on the mission. And don't think so much, it's starting to annoy me.'**_

Naruto turned to the front, where Sakura was trying to get a reaction out of the cold Uchiha and Kakashi seemed to talk to Tazuna.

He figured things wouldn't really change. People still saw him as the Kyuubi Child, so Kakashi probably did too. He didn't know if Sakura and Sasuke knew about the Kyuubi, but he did know they didn't like him, anyway. In fact, they probably hated him. He thought the younger kids didn't know about the Kyuubi, though.

'I have got to get faster than this... To be hit by that Shinobi, it shouldn't have happened!'

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly, so his ear was pointing towards Naruto, but he didn't look at him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Can you make me faster?"

Sasuke snorted and Sakura shook her head. "As if a dead-last could become faster..." Sasuke responded, but Naruto tried his best to ignore the rookie genius.

"Well, weights are a good way to start. Other than that, you can use Chakra to enhance your movements. Just focus Chakra to your feet and you'll move faster." Kakashi explained. "Or something like that." He finished as he turned back to Tazuna.

Sasuke did see that Naruto was a lot better than he had been at the Academy. "Want to become faster, dobe? Let's train for a bit in Wave and see if you can dodge my attacks."

Naruto, who was wearing a mask and would forever keep wearing that mask, glared at Sasuke. "Bastard..." He stretched the word. "Dodging your attacks is like dodging feathers. It's too easy."

"Want to try it right now, dead-last?"

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" Naruto taunted as they both stopped walking.

"Naruto!!" Sakura let out. "Don't stoop down to his level, Sasuke-kun! He-"

"Be quiet." Sasuke interrupted. "Show me what you've got, dobe."

"Hey, hey. We have to be in Wave fast, we don't have time for this. Handle it outside of missions, you two." Kakashi's voice held authorization as he walked towards the two boys. 'Although it would be fun to watch these two fight. I haven't seen Naruto really fight yet... But considering the Kyuubi himself is training him, he has to be pretty good...'

Sasuke snorted as he turned away from Naruto. "Perhaps you should teach Naruto how to walk faster, after all. We're making bad time."

Naruto growled. "You bastard, I dare you to say that again!!"

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face Naruto. "Perhaps you should teach Naruto how to-"

"Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted. "There's no need for this. Let's keep moving now."

---

As soon as that gigantic sword swung above him, Naruto panicked.

'Kuro! Kuro-nii-san!! This guy is Jounin Level!! Kakashi-sensei said it himself!! We all have to guard this old guy now!'

'_**What?! Jounin Level?! I'm not in Leaf right now so I can't warn the Hokage. This is dangerous... Drop your weights and strike the opponent as soon as you see an opening during the fight. Ignore your sensei's orders and help him! Tell your teammates to do the same!'**_

"Sasuke, Sakura... Let's help him out..." Naruto whispered.

"Are you stupid?! This guy is Jounin Level! Don't try to be cool in a situation like this, you idiot!" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke seemed to regard Naruto, before looking through the mist. "It's going to be difficult to see through this mist..."

Naruto frowned. 'Huh? He's having trouble seeing through this mist? I can see Kakashi and that other guy just fine!'

'_**Of course you fool! You have enhanced senses thanks to me!!'**_

'Really?'

"But I agree with Naruto." Sasuke continued. "I have to grow stronger fast and to just stand still here means my progress is standing still as well." The Uchiha turned to Sakura. "Sakura. You stay and guard Tazuna. Naruto and I are going out to help Kakashi."

And then, both boys vanished in the mist. Sakura deadpanned. 'Oh no... Can they really do this?' And then she screamed. "Sasuke-kun, be careful!"

Their Jounin Instructor snapped at that. 'What is Sasuke doing? Did he leave Tazuna-san's side?' Using his ears, he heard the soft footsteps of both Sasuke and Naruto made. 'Damn it! Now they are in danger as well!'

As he thought that, he was slightly distracted, but heard Zabuza's sword descending towards his skull. It clipped off a few hairs of his as it sunk into the ground. "That was close, Kakashi..."

This time, Kakashi rushed towards him, but Zabuza's Taijutsu seemed superior.

Until both Sasuke and Naruto appeared on each side of Zabuza and tried to kick him. Zabuza merely took a second to deal with both of them, with simple kicks. "What's this? Two little kids trying to help you, Kakashi? You actually need their help, hm?"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Go back and guard Tazuna! I'll deal with this myself!" Kakashi said as he ducked under Zabuza's sword. This time, Sasuke fired a Fire Jutsu at Zabuza, forcing Zabuza to disappear in the mist again.

"I told you to go back! Listen to your sensei!" Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi... You're facing a Jounin. Jounin versus Jounin presents an equal win situation for both sides." Sasuke explained. "But a Jounin plus two Genin versus one Jounin, and our chances of winning are bigger..."

A chuckle suddenly filled the air. "You two brats are nothing but hindrances to Kakashi..." Kakashi tried to pinpoint Zabuza's voice, but couldn't find it as it seemed to be all around him. But now that he checked around him... he noticed Naruto wasn't there anymore either. "Naruto?"

Sasuke tried to look for the blonde masked Genin as well. "Naruto?"

Zabuza was surprised to find one of Kakashi's Genin suddenly so close to him. "What?!" Or rather, to find about a hundred of Clones of this Genin around him.

"Kakashi-sensei!! He's here!!" All of them screamed.

This resulted in Zabuza swinging his sword all around him, but the Clones just kept coming and coming. 'Damn this brat!!'

And then, Kakashi appeared in between all the clones and started attacking Zabuza. Sasuke just looked in awe at all the clones Naruto had created. 'That dobe... did this?'

"You two have done enough! My Sharingan has caught him. Go back and protect Tazuna now!!" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked on in admiration as the battle turned into a skirmish of high-levelled water-techniques. "Awesome..." Naruto whispered as they slowly made their way back towards Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke simply nodded dumbly, staring at all the hand seals the two Jounin formed.

In the end, Kakashi had the upper hand and beat Zabuza with a Water Jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to think when a Hunter-nin appeared and claimed Zabuza's body.

No one caught Kakashi, as the Chakra Exhaustion came unexpected.

---

"You watched the fight?"

"Yes, Zabuza-san. Your technique to deal with the Sharingan is formidable, as you had expected. However, one of the Genins under Hatake Kakashi seems to be unaffected by the Mist..."

"Ah, the masked one, I assume. He easily found me in the mist."

"Yes. Allow me to keep him out of the fight, so your trump card will be used optimally." Haku said. "The other Genins don't seem to be that skilled."

"You saw nothing in that one who used a Fire Technique?" Zabuza asked as his wounds were being mended to by Haku.

"No, but that one didn't show a lot after all. And the girl, is my guess, the weakest. We will attack them in a week from now, because that's how long it will take for you to heal, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza merely grunted.

---

"Dobe..."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke look at Naruto. Kakashi was still sleeping. They had arrived a few hours ago at Tazuna's place and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, showed them a bed.

'Sasuke-kun...' Sakura thought. 'Lately he's always talking to Naruto.'

Naruto took the time to take his mask off and glare at Sasuke. "Why don't you stop calling me that for a change, you bastard."

Sasuke fell silent and so did Sakura. There was something different about Naruto's face. 'Genjutsu?' Sakura thought. 'He looks...'

"Why would I? You ARE the dead-last, aren't you?" Sasuke retorted. "However, you've been holding back."

Naruto frowned. "Holding back?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have those whisker marks anymore!" Sakura suddenly yelled out. This made Sasuke narrow his eyes.

Naruto put his hands to his cheeks and smiled. "Hey, yeah! You're right!"

"So you finally stopped painting those things on your cheeks, hm?" Sasuke sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't paint, you bastard!"

"Not that, dobe! Why did you hold back your skills at the academy? Obviously, you're better than you showed everyone. Why did you do that?" Sasuke got a little impatient.

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't hold back at all. I just got a lot stronger in the past few weeks. Why do you ask?"

"How strong are you then, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he rose from the chair he was sitting on. "Show me, outside."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto, don't-" She cut herself off. This time it was Sasuke who really wanted to fight. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. You should rest from the battle..." She ended lamely as she held on to his shoulder.

"Shut up." Sasuke shoved her away. "What's wrong? Are you scared now, dobe? Kakashi can't protect you from me now."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "You bastard, how dare you push Sakura-chan away like that?!"

Sasuke grinned. "That's right. Want me to shove her some more or are you going at me right now?" He motioned with his hands to come.

Naruto's glare grew. "Let's go outside now!" Sasuke turned towards the door and Naruto followed, until-

"You two don't want to do that."

Sakura's expression turned happy as Kakashi had woken up. "Kakashi-sensei!!"

Indeed, Kakashi was holding Naruto by the elbow. "It seems completing this mission will still be a handful." He started as he released Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke, the mission isn't over yet. Settle your little fight in Konoha. Right now we have more important stuff to take care of, got it?"

Naruto nodded and put his mask back on, while Sasuke glared a bit.

"Zabuza survived. A Hunter-nin usually takes care of the body right on the spot, meaning this Hunter-nin was an accomplice. We'll need to be ready for them next time. As it is now, it seems I won't be able to train you properly, so... we'll do some Chakra Exercises."

---

"Tree Climbing? We can already do that, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled proudly.

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask, while Sakura and Sasuke looked amazed as Kakashi walked up the tree. "But can you do it like this, Sakura?"

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Can I do something else? I already know how to do this." Naruto pleaded. "Can you show me one of those water techniques you did against that Big Sword guy?"

"You already know this? Then show me, Naruto." Kakashi gently ordered.

"Naruto, you show-off! Don't say you can do something until you can really do it, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, but shut up as Naruto did what Kakashi asked.

He didn't look surprised when Naruto simply walked up the tree as he did before. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were widened. 'This dead-last... How much does he know already?' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Very well, you've proven your point, Naruto. You can come down." Kakashi said. "I've got something interesting for you, then. But first..." He turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Try to get to the top of the highest tree you can find." He threw them a Kunai. "Mark the place you've reached last to see if you're improving. If you're not improving, then take a rest." He then walked away, making sure Naruto followed him.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the other two Genins, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "How much weight do you have on you?"

Naruto's face dropped a bit and Kakashi imagined a pout behind that mask. "Kuro-nii-san forces me to use sooo many!"

'Kuro-nii-san? I guess he means Kyuubi...' Kakashi smiled. "That's good... Do you know how fast you are without them now?"

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't dropped these for over a week. Only under the shower... But I've taken a shower a week ago, I think..." He scratched the back of his head, while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You think?" Kakashi repeated. "Anyway, take them off then. Show me how fast you are."

Naruto sighed and took the mask off. He then proceeded to take his black gloves off, his black sandals, his black pants, revealing black shorts underneath. His ankle and knee protectors. Then his dark blue vest. His wrist and elbow protectors. And he finished with his chest armor.

During the process, Kakashi couldn't help but notice how much of an impact the weights had made on the ground. 'Ok... this is really old-fashioned... But it works. That sure is a lot of weight...'

"Man, I feel like I can fly now, Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I can imagine that... Now, show me-" Naruto cut him off by disappearing. 'I see... He's improved enough to do Shunshin no Jutsu... Although I can still easily track it down and follow it. But it's impressive for a Genin.'

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi again. "Teehee!! Now I can do that trick you and Kuro-nii-san always do! So, can you show me more tricks now?"

"What does Kuro-san usually make you do, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he tried to think of something he could teach Naruto.

"Usually, I have to add extra weight now, but I'm not in Konoha to buy that, so..." Naruto said. "Oh, I also know how to walk on water, Kakashi-sensei."

"I see... Want to gain more speed then, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Or a Jutsu?"

"Jutsu! Jutsu!"

Kakashi grinned. "Alright then..."

---

Sasuke had taken a break, while Sakura was on the ground, no longer able to climb the tree because of Chakra Exhaustion. She had climbed the tree four times. They both saw Kakashi approach them, without Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! I've reached the top!" Sakura exclaimed happily. But she immediately held her hand for her mouth, realizing Sasuke still hadn't. "Uh, actually, I haven't reached the top yet." She still wanted to spend more time with Sasuke-kun after all.

"I see. I'm heading back to Tazuna's place. You two come back too if you're feeling tired, ok?" Kakashi suggested as he walked past them. "Well, later." He waved.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'What did he make that dead-last do?'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you want to do this together?"

Sasuke really wanted to do a Great Fireball Technique on her for asking that four times already. "No." But he was always one to keep his cool.

---

"This sucks so much..." Naruto grumbled as he undid his techniques. "As if I can actually use this in battle, I already have a better version of this technique! Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto had stayed in the forest for a few days now, also learning some new things from Kyuubi as they thought to each other. He glanced backwards with narrowed eyes as he heard footsteps a half a mile away from where he was now. 'Ok, time to play Shinobi and investigate, teehee...'

It was a few minutes later where he saw the boy pick up herbs. Although he had to admit that this one looked more like a girl than a guy. But Naruto could smell this was a boy.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized something. 'I smelled this scent before! But where?'

Haku looked up to see Naruto in the tree, seemingly in deep thought. "Good afternoon!" Haku yelled gently. "Can I help you? _You seem to be lost_?"

Naruto jumped down and stared the boy down. "Hmmm... Have we met somewhere before?"

Haku shook his head. "I am Haku. Are you, by any chance, a Shinobi?"

Naruto's suspicious thoughts vanished. "Ah! Can you tell, can you tell? How can you tell?"

"Well, you're wearing a mask... And you have those gloves that only Shinobis have, plus... A Hitai-ate from... I don't know?" Haku summed up. "I figured you were a Shinobi."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Supreme Shinobi from Konohagakure!" Naruto proudly exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, Haku!" The blonde masked boy held out his hand. Haku took it with a moment's hesitation.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." Haku tilted his head slightly. "You seem tired, have you been training?"

Naruto vigorously nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah!! We have to fight this really bad-ass guy soon, because another guy rescue-" Naruto's eyes seemed to snap because of a sudden revelation. "You! You have the same scent!"

Before Naruto could grab a Kunai, Haku appeared behind him and held a Kunai to Naruto's neck. "I feared you would be able to notice it..." Haku whispered. "I am sorry it has come to this, Naruto-kun. It seems your senses are too dangerous for our mission..."

"You bastard..." Naruto growled.

"Hold no grudge, Naruto-kun... I am merely protecting someone who is very dear to me. Do you have anyone very dear to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I was never given such a chance..." He winced as Haku's Kunai pierced a bit of his neck.

"Such a pity..." Haku whispered. "Only with someone who's very precious to you, will you become very strong."

'_**You are such an idiot...'**_

Naruto wondered if Kuro-nii-san was talking to him or Haku. "I bid you farewell, Naruto-kun." Haku sliced Naruto's neck with ease. Too much ease, Haku almost thought.

And then, Naruto's body turned to mud. 'Kawarimi? No... I was too fast for him to be able to do that... What then...?'

This time, it was Naruto who held the Kunai to Haku's neck from behind him. "A new technique I just learned..." Naruto started. "A Mud Clone."

It was too fast for Naruto to follow, but he could definitely feel Haku's sandal against his face, even as he made an impact on a tree behind him. 'So fast...'

Haku wanted to strike again, until he sensed two others behind him.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Kakashi lazily asked. No further explanations came as Haku materialized into water and was gone. "That was rude... I can't sense him anymore either..." Kakashi pondered. 'This one was good, then...'

"You okay, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he approached the grumbling Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm still not fast enough!!" Naruto nagged as he jumped up and stared Kakashi in the eye. "Make me faster!!"

Sasuke, behind, Kakashi snorted. The grey-haired Jounin grinned. "I'd like you to fight with Sasuke... With all your weights on, Naruto."

"What?!" Naruto glared. "That's unfair!"

Kakashi grinned. "After a while, when you've received a probable beating, you can take the weights off."

Naruto glared some more. "After a probable beating?!" His glare went from Kakashi to the grinning Sasuke.

"Heh, as if that's not obvious, dobe. Why not let him drop those weights now, Kakashi? It'll make no difference."

Kakashi sighed. "Just start. I want to see what you two are capable off." Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto started gathering Chakra around his mouth. 'Wha-what's he doing?! That's highly concentrated Chakra...' He looked sideways to see Sasuke form the handseals for the Great Fireball Technique. 'No... that's...'

And then a 'Bang followed.'

Sasuke was slammed into a tree, his Goukakyuu no Jutsu completely wiped away by Naruto's Chakra Bullet. 'D-damn, what was that?'

Kakashi's eye was widened. 'I thank the gods Naruto still can't control his Chakra properly yet. That technique could be lethal...' He had already checked Sasuke and noticed that Naruto's aim was off as well. 'Naruto's attack barely hit Sasuke, as it skimmed Sasuke's right hip... But from the looks of it, it still hurt Sasuke a lot...'

Sasuke jumped up, ignoring the pain and looked at the confused look on Naruto's face. "What just happened, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde asked.

"Don't use that technique on comrades again, Naruto." Kakashi simply said, sending a meaningful gaze towards Naruto that said 'It could actually kill someone.'

Naruto dumbly nodded and noticed Sasuke slipping into fighting stance. 'Heh, so my technique can dispel his Fire techniques, huh?' Naruto grinned. "Bring it on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed forward and used his speed to try and get behind Naruto, but was surprised to see his blow to the back blocked, his fist actually caught in Naruto's hand as the blonde had turned around faster than he could see. "Surprised? I can see your movements..."

Sasuke snarled and tried to kick Naruto, who simply jumped backwards. This time using all of his speed, Sasuke kicked Naruto from the left side and watched Naruto skid across the ground. "You didn't see that, did you, dobe?"

Naruto jumped up and glared at the Uchiha. 'Damn it, why couldn't I move out of the way! I DID see his movements!'

'_**Probably because you still have your weights on. Even if you can see the speed, if your body is too slow to react, your eyes are basically useless, aren't they?'**_

'Damn this!' Naruto rushed forward, saw Sasuke counter-attack, but could do nothing as the Uchiha hit him in the face and then in the stomach, finishing off with a roundhouse kick in Naruto's side. Naruto roared in pain as he fell on the ground.

"I guess it's time for you to get rid of those weights." Sasuke taunted. "This is too boring for me."

Naruto obliged and made Sasuke's eyes widen as all the weights made craters in the ground. Even the single mask was that heavy? Sasuke tried not to gulp as Naruto slipped into a fighting stance. "Let's get wild!"

Kakashi winced as Sasuke got slammed into a tree a second later. 'Ai... But maybe this way, Sasuke can activate his Sharingan... And these two really need to get along. A fight supervised by me is the best way, if I do say so myself...' The lazy Jounin thought as he grabbed a small book.

---

A few days later, they were in another fight. But this time, they were working together. Kakashi cursed to himself as he stood face to face with Zabuza. 'It's been quite some time since I've been in such a dangerous battle... I hope Sasuke and Naruto are doing fine in there...' He thought as he watched the strange Bloodline-Limit Technique of the boy named Haku.

Inside the Demonic Mirrors, Naruto and Sasuke were actually grinning to each other. They had come to terms with each other and didn't call each other 'Dobe' or 'Bastard'... as often as before.

"Naruto... Remove your weights." Sasuke suggested. "We need speed against this technique. Also, use your new techniques; I don't think his attacks can do much harm that way."

Naruto nodded his head. "Taiyuu Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!" And then the area was filled with Clones. Earth Clones.

"We've figured it out!" Sasuke yelled out to their opponent. His Sharingan was blazing with intensity as he stared Haku directly in the eye. "We're ready for whatever you come with at us!"

Suddenly, six of the many mirrors deformed into huge Ice Shards, completely ripping away half of Naruto's army. Sasuke's eyes widened as he barely got out of the way. 'Shit...!'

"Shinobis should not get cocky, Uchiha. Even if you do have the Sharingan." Haku uttered through the mirrors. "Whether you use Earth Clones, Mud Clones or Shadow Clones, it does not matter, Naruto-kun. You two are skilled, but in here, I see all! To make sure everything goes well for Zabuza-san, I have to assure your defeat!"

Sasuke performed a few handseals and blew out a massive "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Naruto smirked at the technique Sasuke had learned in the past few days. He saw how the attack smashed through one mirror. But this one came back almost a second later. "A waste of Chakra.' Haku said.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, but was disappointed as none of the Shurikens were strong enough to even make a small scratch on the mirrors.

"It is futile." And then, needles came flying at both of them.

Naruto, without weights, could dodge them. Sasuke, with the Sharingan, could dodge them as well.

'These two can see my techniques... I'll have to go fully out!' Haku thought as Ice Needles came flying at them from every mirror, from every angle possible.

In other words, there was no way to dodge...

---

TBC

Chapter Preview:

**"Just kill him, pathetic human!!" **


End file.
